Shoot me a Valentine
by E-girl6
Summary: A short, fluffy MorMor Valentine's oneshot. This story is dedicated to suziebabs because I got the idea from a conversation we had :) "It's a finger, a ring finger... with a ring on it. You give a ring to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with... this is my way of saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you"


This is a MorMor oneshot that stemmed from my story_ 'This time'. _It came from this line _"But then he remembers that for his Valentines' gift last year his boyfriend shot the mark in the heart instead of the head and then he thinks that maybe he prefers it this way" _and a conversation with _suziebabs _about the fact that Jim probably gave him an eyeball or something like that. They might be a bit OOC, sorry 'bout dat :)

This story is dedicated to _suziebabs _because she has reviewed all my MorMor stories and her lovely reviews are what makes me want to write more of them :) Hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me it belongs to Steven Moffat and ACD. I just like to borrow them occasionally. This is non-profit and just for fun.

* * *

"What the fuck Jim!" a voice tore through the quiet of the large London flat. "Why the fuck is there a fucking finger on the pillow next to me?" A soft, jingly laugh was heard from another room.

"Oh Sebby, look closer," the sing-song voice called back. Sebastian growled threateningly to himself as he did as Jim had told him to. After a few seconds of study he gave up, sighing.

"What the hell am I looking for you fucker?" he yelled back. Soft footsteps were heard and then that musical laugh, Jim leant against the doorframe of their bedroom, wearing only a pair of ridiculously tight boxers and one of Sebastian's t-shirts. "I still don't know what possessed you to put a fucking finger in our bed." The large blonde man slid out of bed and prowled towards the smaller man, an arm reached out and slid round his lover's slender waist, pulling him close. His lips softly grazed the others, and he pulled away smiling.

"Do you want me to explain tiger?" Jim said almost shyly, but Jim Moriarty doesn't get shy, biting his lip. Sebastian nodded as he leaned in to kiss Jim once more.

"Well it's a finger," he said happily. Sebastian snorted softly.

"I got that babe. Why is there a finger on my pillow?" he replied quietly. Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's Valentine's Day, the day when you're supposed to tell the person you care for that you do so," the smaller man explained. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I got that. I'm not that much of a dumb blonde babe," he said with a laugh. Jim glared at him.

"And I'm not very good at feelings. But I wanted you to know that I care for you and it's a finger, a ring finger... with a ring on it. You give a ring to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with... this is my way of saying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he stuttered awkwardly, biting his lip once more. Sebastian's arms tightened around Jim's slim waist, pulling him impossibly closer, picking him up and spinning him round.

"I love you so fucking much kitten! Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said softly, kissing him hard on the lips. Jim untangled himself from his boyfriend, walked over to the bed and slid the ring off the severed finger. He walked back over to Sebastian and slid the ring onto his ring finger.

"I love you too tiger," he said, leaning in to kiss him again.

SMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSMJMSM

"I didn't know what to get you babe, 'cause nothing could compare to yours, but I think you'll like it," Sebastian said as he dragged his boyfriend up the steps to the fifteenth floor of the office building. He stopped and swung his bag off his shoulder. Crouching by the window he began to put his gun carefully together.

"Is it what I think it is?" Jim asked excitedly. "You never let me watch! You say I distract you too much." Sebastian smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the excitable man.

"I know kitten, but it's Valentine's Day," he said softly. "Now hush so I can concentrate." Sebastian located the mark and suddenly the man dropped dead. Jim squealed excitedly. "Wait a second, just look closer babe." Jim tilted his head sideways, furrowing his brow.

"Why tiger?" he asked sharply. Sebastian turned his back on him as he slowly dismantled his gun and placed it gently back in its bag.

"Just do babe," he replied, standing up and turning to press a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "And quickly kitten, they'll be in to clear it away soon." Jim sighed heavily before turning to look out the window. He stared intently at the body in the building opposite. Suddenly he gasped, turning and throwing himself at his boyfriend.

"You shot him in the heart? In the fucking heart! For me?" he mumbled happily into Sebastian's ear.

"Yes baby, for you," Sebastian replied. "No one else in the whole fucking world would find that romantic but you babe."

"Good thing you're with me and not someone normal then, isn't it?" he said laughing just before he pressed a kiss hard to _his_ Sebastian's lips.

* * *

Hope you like it :) Please drop a review if you have anything to say :)

Erin ~ x


End file.
